


一个奇奇怪怪乱七八糟的言情魔幻故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 角色死/亡预警，男性/生子预警，整篇文章充斥着狗血与生草，总之非常糟糕（。）主cp是冬盾+冬蛇，蛇→冬单箭头，有带着小助手打酱油的狮狼夫夫，结局冬盾he（应该）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	一个奇奇怪怪乱七八糟的言情魔幻故事

故事的最开始，大概就是那种古早总裁小说的套路（？）男主是冬冬，海德拉集团总裁，看起来超冷酷超可怕其实内心呆呆萌萌的，阿盾是女主，为了挣钱给母亲治病，于是给冬总裁当契约情人（？）本来做好了受很多苦的准备，没想到冬总裁外冷内热，在很多生活细节上甚至像个初中男孩子般天真直率，而且也没有强迫过阿盾。冬冬被问起来好几次为什么对他这么好，才告诉阿盾说他十几岁的时候喜欢过一个男孩叫芽芽，可惜后来因为什么缘故（还没想好）去世了，后来他看到长得很像芽芽的阿盾，就想要让他留在自己身边一段时间。

于是阿盾也忽然想起来十几年前自己还很瘦小的时候，的确遇到与他互相喜欢的男孩子，就是现在的冬冬，后来自己又因为什么缘故当着那个男孩子的面没了，但其实没走，后来又救活了，而且之后就变得很高大，而冬冬很明显认为芽芽和阿盾是两个人。阿盾又因为（语死早）没法向冬冬证明自己就是当年的芽芽，所以只能跟冬总裁保持着平常的挚友关系，晚上阿盾想要靠♂近他少年时的恋人，结果被对芽芽爱的很深的冬总裁冲着发了大火，于是阿盾很难过，伤心于多年未见的恋人认不出自己，对他那么好也只是因为过于珍视白月光芽芽，是把他当成了他少年时的替身，而不是爱着现在的他。

伤心又很倔的阿盾在拿到钱给母亲治好病之后，坚持留在冬总裁身边，因为他现在已经比任何时候都要爱冬冬了，哪怕没有结果也想更多地陪伴在冬冬身边。然而这时候，每篇总裁文都必不可少的恶毒女二阿蛇终于出场了，身份是冬冬的真•青梅竹马兼（阿蛇自封的）未婚妻，家世高贵容貌美艳，两家父母是几十年的合作伙伴与挚友，而且跟冬冬从小一起长大。阿蛇就是那种容貌与气势都带着罂粟花般危险和华丽的漂亮男人，金发如炫灿流苏、红眸如名贵血钻、名贵修长的长指甲上染着靛蓝色（？）穿着精致细巧的高跟鞋（…）美艳无双气势凌人，还对冬冬占有欲特别强，一见面就依偎到冬冬怀里，故意靠在他身上喊老公，借以挑衅清纯不做作的阿盾（。） 

因为父母嘱咐冬冬要照顾好竹马阿蛇，所以阿蛇就态度强硬地留在了冬冬家，还坚持要跟冬冬同吃同眠，甚至以冬冬未婚妻的身份明里暗里地给阿盾穿小鞋，话里暗示自己才是冬冬以后会娶的爱人，而冬冬因为从十岁起就见识到阿蛇这副德行，倒也见怪不怪，管又管不了，毕竟他自己的爸妈比喜欢亲生儿子还要心疼阿蛇，于是就随他去了。然而冬冬对阿蛇（单方面表现）占有欲的行为纵容，却让阿盾误以为他是那种心里喜欢归喜欢，娶老婆却是要看实际利益的狗男人，本来只是吃自己小时候的醋，现在又来了个极具威胁的美艳竹马，于是阿盾伤心死了，就单方面跟冬冬搞冷战，自己出去住了。

见长得跟自己的白月光芽芽很相似的契约情人（。）阿盾忽然跑掉了，冬冬心里很担心，尽管他还是觉得自己此生最爱的人是少年早夭的芽芽，然而在这些天的相处中，阿盾美好的品质与夺目的才华也时常令他倍感倾心。然而就在冬冬想要出去找阿盾时，他那自幼就任性娇纵的竹马阿蛇娇滴滴地拦住他不让他走，还挂在他身上说冬哥哥你可要留下来陪着我呀，叔叔阿姨都说了要你好好照顾我。冬冬争不过不省心的竹马，而且又觉得阿盾一个大男人在外面应该不会出事，于是就没去找他了。

然而阿蛇见自己认定的爱人居然对从外面来的一个小狐狸精如此看中，不禁打翻了醋缸，于是他决定亲自去找情敌对线，彻底断绝冬冬和阿盾在一起的可能性。阿蛇跑到阿盾住的地方告诉他说其实十几年前冬冬那边本来是可以调查到芽芽的境况然后知道芽芽其实没死的，但阿蛇用不知道什么手段使冬冬没法查到芽芽的情况，之后的十几年里阿蛇也一直在销毁芽芽还在世的证据，并且始终对冬冬死缠烂打（？），因此即使现在阿盾想要以少年恋人的身份得到冬冬的爱，也是全 部 木 大了。

看着阿盾失落的神情，阿蛇趾高气扬地继续说道，而他阿蛇却不一样，跟冬冬青梅竹马感情深厚，即使冬冬对他并无多少爱情（其实就是没有爱情，只有兄长对弟弟的那种感情），也无法否认他会是冬冬最合适的伴侣，容貌身材家世背景商业天赋…皆是在精英云集的上流社会中也属于顶尖的，这样的他才会成为冬冬人生旅途上的完美伴侣，而不是阿盾这种只靠着清纯甜美的小脸儿，又加上在小时候跟冬冬有过一段，就想着被总裁冬冬包/养从此成为阔太太的狐狸精（。）说完这些让阿盾迷茫又伤心的话之后，恶毒女二阿蛇就踩着恨天高步步生莲地离开了（。）

尽管阿盾试图忽略阿蛇的话，然而他越想越觉得对方可能还真有些道理，而且冬冬之前是把他当成芽芽的替身，但谁又知道芽芽在他心里的地位还有没有那样重要呢？然后又想到这么多年来陪在他少年恋人身边的都是各方面都很优秀，还对冬冬一往情深的阿蛇，而且看样子冬冬对阿蛇的示爱也没有很抗拒的样子，说不定他们就是互相喜欢了，只拿自己当一时兴起的玩具而已。阿盾越想越伤心，决定离开夺走了他的心又轻易摔碎的狗男人冬总裁，去外面寻找新的感情（。）然而就在阿盾心灰意冷准备远走高飞之际，冬冬和阿蛇这边却出现了新的变故。

原来阿蛇因为嫉妒当年冬冬（那时候还是詹詹）和芽芽之间刻骨铭心的爱情到了病态的程度，于是将他们俩的情书和定情信物钉在老宅子的密室墙上当靶子用，天天往上面投掷飞镖。结果前几天冬冬的哥哥哥夫，阿狮和狼狼带着他们的儿子小助手来老宅子做客，结果小孩儿四处乱跑，跑着跑着居然跑进了密室，还把当成靶子的定情信物拿了出来，然后冬冬忽然想起来阿盾身上也戴着跟这个定情信物很像的一个东西，而那时候的他还不知道自己和芽芽的事情，所以不会是提前伪装的。

冬冬这时候才反应过来阿盾是当年的芽芽，然后就特别后悔，虽然他之前对阿盾一直很尊重也很温柔，既没有强碱他羞/辱他捆/绑（？）他囚/禁他，也没有逼着阿盾去打掉他们的孩子（因为这个世界男人生不了孩子），但他之前的表现都是在把阿盾当成芽芽的替身。他不知道阿盾有没有想起詹芽时期的事情，只觉得自己对阿盾实在是亏欠太多了，一辈子得不到原谅也情有可原，不过他必须去向阿盾道歉，然后冬冬就去找阿盾，结果被阿蛇拦住了。

恶毒女二阿蛇阴冷地笑着说冬哥哥我就知道你忘不了那个剑人，现在阿盾已经被我派叉骨和一群人捉到地下室小黑屋里扎针（？）了，你再快赶过去也只能看到一个面目全非（？）呈DNA双螺旋状（？）的阿盾了，不过如果你答应跟我结婚，我可以考虑让叉骨他们下手轻点…正在冬冬肝肠寸断地想着难道阿盾就要被自己这个蛇精病竹马给毁了吗？结果阿盾浑身浴/血神情淡然地从现在冬冬和阿蛇面前，对阿蛇说你派来的那群打手真废喔（。），又对冬冬说我要离开这个地方了，以后你和阿蛇好好过吧，冬冬哭着说他已经知道阿盾就是当年的芽芽了，而他以前太蠢居然没有认出来，甚至错过了好几次心上人主动爬/床投怀送抱的机会（阿蛇：？！），现在他不求阿盾原谅他，只求给他一个赎罪的机会。

阿盾平静地笑了笑，说阿冬你为我母亲的疾病治疗支付费用，我跟你在一起时你虽然对我冷淡，却总是很体贴，很照顾我，你并没有罪，又何来赎罪一说？我并不怨恨你，只是不想再待在你身边了，于是就转身离开，冬冬心疼得难以呼吸，然而温柔的性格让他无法做出强迫阿盾的举动，只能看着他离开。

阿蛇原本以为阿盾走了，冬冬就又能独属于他了，就试图继续缠着冬冬，还向两边的父母撒娇请求他们主持他和冬哥哥的婚事，而冬冬的母亲也像总裁小说中常见的男主母亲形象那样，对出身名门的阿蛇喜爱心疼，一直不满儿子对少年时代的平民恋人念念不忘，于是就逼迫他娶阿蛇。冬冬当然不可能答应，虽然他的阿盾已经离开他了，不过只要他坚持希望，也总会有再遇见的那一天，但如果他跟别人结婚了，就再也没可能与阿盾成为恋人了，于是就始终不同意。

然而几天之后更大的噩耗将冬冬彻底击垮，原来阿盾离开冬冬之后为了平复心情，就去参加了一个到南极捕捉北极熊（？）的公益（？）活动，结果既没有因为被北极熊咬死（。）也没有因为极度缺乏常识被人笑死（。），而是在返航途中由于飞机失事坠毁海洋，全机人无人生还。冬冬听到这个消息时当场就晕过去了，十几岁时他是看着芽芽因为车祸被抬走（现在我想到是什么理由了），那时候状况虽惨烈，好歹也是完整的人，然而这次阿盾坐的飞机失事，恐怕连身体的余烬都弥漫到海洋各处了…

想到这些，冬冬便没有了活下去的谷欠望，他也不再反抗母亲和阿蛇强加给他的婚事，在保持着与亡者无异的状态下与阿蛇举办了仓促到荒谬的婚礼。阿蛇心里也清楚冬冬这下子可能真走不出来了，不过他还是自信只要他婚后一心一意对冬冬好，总会有一天他能够成为冬冬心中唯一爱着的人，而另一位在那个时候将被遗忘，而在被他爱了二十多年的心上人第一次主动吻上嘴唇的洞/房佳时，阿蛇被过载的幸福击晕了，软乎乎地躺在他和冬冬的婚床上，甚至没有注意到冬冬奇怪的脸色。

突然冬冬从裤子里掏出一把/枪（是非涩晴意味的/枪喔，别想歪了），对着自己的心口迅速射空了弹夹，阿蛇甚至还来不及让甜蜜的傻笑从脸上退散，冬冬就这样死在了他们的新婚床上。由于监控录像（我也不知道为什么阿蛇和冬冬的婚礼房间里会有监控，可能是阿蛇想要记录下来方便以后经常回味吧）显示冬冬是自鲨的，于是阿蛇录了半天口供就被放出去了，然而这时候他也失去理智了，他不明白冬冬为何要这样对待他？因为是他间接导致了冬冬最爱的人的离世，所以冬冬要在他面前自鲨以让他体会到相同的噬心之痛吗？

绝望而又心灰意冷的阿蛇把自己关在家过了一段时间，结果有一天他发现自己怀/孕了（虽然阿蛇从来没有跟别人做过艾，这个世界男人也生不了孩子，然而阿蛇就是怀了，不愧是他）。阿蛇漠然地对待这件奇事，平平淡淡地生活着，把除了基本生活之外的全部时间都花在思念他的青梅竹马、新婚丈夫、同时也是他此生不可得的挚爱上面。

然后又过了一个多月的时间，阿蛇的肚子忽然又变平了，而他的身边出现了两株巨大的玫瑰花苞，当阿蛇用手去触碰玫瑰花苞时，花瓣们呼啦啦一声同时绽放了，两株玫瑰花的花蕊上分别坐着一只小精灵，长着漂亮的淡金色翅膀，而容貌与之前离世的冬冬和阿盾完全一样。小花仙冬冬和小花仙阿盾手拉着手，天真明脆地唤阿蛇为母亲，然后在阿蛇惊讶愕然的目光下向窗户外面飞去，一直飞到暖融融的阳光下，直到融化于灿烂温暖的光芒当中。

————

…我刚拿起手机的时候，是真的只想写一个狗血言情修罗场这种类型的故事啊，怎么写着写着就变成这种奇怪的东西了orz太难受了，太难受了，怎么会这样…


End file.
